


Best I Ever Had

by hushboys (taemin)



Category: Big Byung (Band), GOT7, VIXX
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/hushboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon discovers Jackson's got a thing for being praised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best I Ever Had

They end up in the back of the van because Jackson's upset and Hakyeon's the only one patient enough to talk him down without being patronizing. And Jackson's calm enough after a few minutes, but he doesn't really want to go back to filming just yet, and Hakyeon doesn't either, so they get to talking—

And how they got to this, well. Hakyeon could probably trace the events back, but he's a little busy right now. Maybe later.

He quickly discovers that Jackson is just as eager with his kisses as he is with everything else in his life, mouth open, just enough insistent tongue to be considered sloppy, but anyone could catch them back out here in the van, and Hakyeon doesn't have time to correct Jackson's kissing technique today. He can get him to slow down next time, maybe. When they're not in danger of getting caught in a compromising position. Jackson slides his hand up the nape of Hakyeon's neck to cradle his head, and the firm brush of fingertips against his scalp sends shivers up Hakyeon's spine.

"Ah, yeah," he moans, words garbled by Jackson's face pressed so close to his own. He's aware of the way his hips start working, trying to push up into Jackson's body and relieve some of the pressure that's building up behind the fly of his skinny jeans. He could get off like this, he thinks, and it'd be uncomfortable for the rest of the day but he'd get by. It might be worth it. He's going to be too distracted by this hard-on, otherwise.

Jackson notices. It'd be hard _not_ to notice with the way Hakyeon keeps gulping for air like he's drowning. Jackson's spare hand wanders down Hakyeon's chest to settle heavy on the waist of his jeans. He slips a finger past the elastic of Hakyeon's underwear and tugs. "Hyung, let me. Please?"

Hakyeon rears back enough to focus on Jackson's face, his expression as earnest as ever. "Yeah, okay," Hakyeon says dumbly. "But hurry." It's not one of his brightest ideas, but they've already gone this far and Hakyeon's too stupid with arousal right now to think through to the possible ramifications of getting caught (probably by Sanghyuk, knowing his propensity for having the worst fucking timing in the universe).

He's expecting Jackson to just spit in his palm and jerk him off, quick and dirty, but Jackson's got something else in mind. He sidles all the way off the seat and wedges himself in between the second row of bucket seats, peering up at Hakyeon with an expectant look on his face. Hakyeon's jeans are way too tight to get all the way off, so he compromises and peels them to mid-thigh. It's enough. Jackson goes to work.

The sloppy thing works for him here. Jackson is fearless, and his brazen, unbridled enthusiasm translates to one of the best quickie blowjobs Hakyeon's ever had. Period. 

Hakyeon sits up as best he can without dislodging Jackson from his lap, trying to avoid the seatbelt buckle that's digging into his lower back. Curious, Jackson glances up under his eyebrows, his entire expression a question mark even as his lips stretch wide over Hakyeon's cock.

"It was just the seatbelt. You're fine—yeah, like that," Hakyeon says, shaken a little bit by Jackson's prolonged eye contact. "God, _so_ good, you're incredible. Yes. That's so—fucking— _yes_." He shudders under Jackson's mouth.

"Fuck. Hyung," Jackson groans and shifts his weight onto his knees so he can work his hand into the waistband of his shorts. In his peripheral vision, Hakyeon catches a glimpse of Jackson's cock peeking out from Jackson's fist. He's rock hard, just from this, from blowing Hakyeon in the back of the van, from being told how good he is.

"So good," Hakyeon repeats, and watches Jackson's fingers tighten into a vise grip. His mouth falters on Hakyeon, then surges forward again. Hakyeon's breath hitches in the back of his throat at the realization that his words are going straight to Jackson's cock. Lucky for Jackson, Hakyeon's always been good at filling silences, and his praise is easily won when Jackson's this keen.

"I'm going to come," Hakyeon hisses, stroking Jackson's cheek. Jackson bobs his neck a few times, picks up the pace until the car's rocking gently underneath the force of his movement, his tongue curled around the crown of Hakyeon's cock. "You're going to make me come, _fuck_ , don't stop doing that, it's _amazing_ —"

Jackson makes a quiet grunt of affirmation and crams his mouth as far as it will go, his throat tightening with each swallow as Hakyeon comes, and comes hard.

"Hey. Here," Hakyeon says, not bothering to clean himself up. He pulls Jackson up into his lap and steals that stupid snapback of his—he hadn't even bothered to take it off before he started, but Hakyeon crams it on his own head now, ignoring the thin film of Jackson's sweat on the plastic band, and thrusts his hand into Jackson's shorts. Jackson goes oddly rigid for someone who, just moments before, had been squashed on the floor of a minivan sucking someone off, but relaxes into Hakyeon's touch the minute Hakyeon presses a kiss against his temple and murmurs, "That was hot."

Jackson buries his face into the crook of Hakyeon's neck and lets out a ragged moan. He clings to Hakyeon, arms locked around his shoulders. Hakyeon makes quick work of Jackson—mostly because they really are running out of time and he can definitely hear Sungjae calling for them somewhere in the distance, but Jackson makes it so easy. He whimpers every time Hakyeon says something like _fuck, your body is so—_ or even just _oh yeah_. He opens his eyes a crack just in time to lock onto Hakyeon's and then he's shooting through Hakyeon's fingers, a lopsided, disbelieving smile on his face, warm and bright.

"My hat," Jackson demands as soon as he's finished, then claims his prize to cram it down over his sweaty hair. Hakyeon searches around frantically for a tissue to clean his hands and finds a crushed fast food bag full of napkins kicked under the seat from a previous trip. Close enough.

"Better?" Hakyeon asks, tucking himself back in his jeans. It's a struggle to pull them back up over his sweaty thighs. When he glances back up, Jackson's got that sad puppy look in his eyes, lower lip wedged between his teeth, just waiting to hear the final verdict.

"Thanks," he says awkwardly, in English.

On an impulse, Hakyeon leans forward and kisses him, even though they needed to be out of here fifteen minutes ago. It's pretty apparent Jackson needs the reassurance, though, especially after crossing this particular line. "It was good. Really."

"Only good?" Jackson's wicked grin returns as he pulls the sliding door of the van open wide and steps into the sunshine. "I can do better."


End file.
